villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
You'll Be Back
"You'll Be Back" is a song from the musical Hamilton. The song comes from King George III's perspective as he sing to the colonists of North America while speaking to them as if referring them to as his property, even saying he'd kill their loved ones to show he "loved" them. The song is sung by Jonathan Groff who played King George during the play. Lyrics You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away Now you're making me mad Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man You'll be back Soon you'll see You'll remember you belong to me You'll be back Time will tell You'll remember that I served you well Oceans rise, empires fall We have seen each other through it all And when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da da You say our love is draining and you can't go on You'll be the one complaining when I am gone And, no, don't change the subject 'Cause you're my favorite subject My sweet, submissive subject My loyal, royal subject Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever You'll be back Like before I will fight the fight and win the war For your love For your praise And I'll love you till my dying days When you're gone, I'll go mad So don't throw away this thing we had 'Cause when push comes to shove I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da Everybody! Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dada da da dayada Da dada da da Da dadada dayada Dadada da da dayada Other Appearances *The song was featured in the musical's soundtrack album. *An instrumental version was featured in the album The Hamilton Instrumentals. *A version performed by Jimmy Fallon and The Roots was featured in the album The Hamilton Mixtape. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 10.13.53.png 10945707-10153074331991241-6017743152074457026-o.jpg Teno.gif Videos Official You’ll be back - Live|Stage You'll Be Back|Soundtrack You'll Be Back (Instrumental)|Instrumental You'll Be Back-0|Jimmy Fallon & The Roots Covers Hamilton the Musical - YOU'LL BE BACK in Real Life King George - FULL LYRICS|Working with Lemons HAMILTON - You'll Be Back (Lin-Manuel Miranda) Jonathan Young Broadway Cover|Jonathan Young You'll be Back|One Piano You’ll Be Back (Hamilton)【Anna】|annapantsu You'll Be back - Caleb Hyles (from Hamilton)|Caleb Hyles You'll Be Back (from Hamilton) - Tyce Green|Tyce You'll Be Back-1|Maestro Di Piano You'll Be Back (From "Hamilton")|Michael Ball & Alfie Boe You'll Be Back (Hamilton) Piano Cover|Sea Turtle Harmonic You'll Be Back-1573462993|Smooth Jazz All-Stars You'll Be Back-2|Rockabye Baby! You'll Be Back-3|Twinkle Twinkle Little Rock Star You'll Be Back - "Hamilton" cover by Molotov Cocktail Piano|Molotov Cocktail Piano You'll Be Back-1573463120|Music Box Mania You'll Be Back-1573463182|Piano Dreamers You'll Be Back (Hamilton)|Midnite String Quartet YOU'LL BE BACK - Hamilton Cover by The Stupendium|The Stupendium See Also * I Know Him Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Solos